<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Один чих - и Ровена? by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407770">Один чих - и Ровена?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021'>WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Челлендж [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cosplay, Fanvids, Gen, Hogwarts Founders Era, Humor, TikTok, Vidfic, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Юмористический тик-ток к командному мини "Ровена Рейвенкло в пальто"</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Челлендж [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Один чих - и Ровена?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067363">Ровена Рейвенкло в пальто</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc">Mecc</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021">WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Юмористический тик-ток к командному мини "Ровена Рейвенкло в пальто"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
<p></p><div class="mw"><p class="video"><iframe></iframe></p></div><p><br/>
</p>
<dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">

</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">

<p class="navi">
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296551"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319372"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319888"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320152"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402238"></a></span><br/>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400423"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400996"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320350"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402598"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401293"></a></span><br/>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403252"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398467"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406996"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407548"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407770"></a></span><br/>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398665"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399253"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399808"></a></span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
</dd>
</dl></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>